Sothe's Desire
by fullmoonsage
Summary: Bad title. Sequel to my story Tormod's Desparation. 3 years later, Sothe's looking to be more than friends. Bad summary. SothexTormod


A short sequel to my other story "Tormod's Desparation". Much shorter than the other one. This has yaoi,i guess. I guess you could see it coming. SothexTormod read and review NO FLAMES!!...sorry,but seriously, no flames. This is my first yaoi,so,tell me what you think.

* * *

It was late in the morning in the camp, and Sothe couldn't help but wake up. The noises of the soldiers walking by his and Tormod's tent were loud, and he was too tired to cover his ears with a pillow. He got off the cot and looked at his tent-mate. Sound asleep. He usually did this every day at this time.

Sothe rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and walked out of the tent. He looked back in his tent and noticed his friend was still sleeping. He pondered whether he should wake him up or leave him be. He knew, sadly, that since the army had no plan for any fighting today, that he would want to spend time with Vika. That thought wiped the smile from the rogue's face.

Sothe decided to walk over to Micaiah's tent to see how she was doing. Even she didn't know his secret. The only people that did know where the guys of the Dawn Brigade. That's a bit ironic because if your telling a guy that you're gay, they may back away or say they don't feel the same way. Fortunately, the guys saw it coming,so they knew they weren't the ones Sothe liked. Sothe was even sure Micaiah knew, that's why he didn't bother telling her. He was waiting for her to find out herself so that it'd be a bit less awkward...somehow.

Sothe continued walking until he reached Micaiah's tent. He shook the flap of the tent, which was the campground equivalent for knocking on a door, well, in this case anyway. Sothe heard Laura's voice asking "what is it?".

"Is Micaiah in there?" Sothe asked.

"No, she's in the messhall." Laura's voice said.

Sothe thanked her and turned away from the tent. Heading back towards the messhall,which was near his tent. He saw Tormod getting out of the tent, waving at Sothe happily and rushing to meet him. Sothe tried hard to hide a smile. He knew that if he smiled it would give away something. Sothe was worried that it would give the wrong message, or perhaps, the right message. Sothe ran up to Tormod. When they met,they talked about things and headed to the messhall. For the entire time the two friends were eating, Sothe felt a bit uncomfortable,only wanting to be close to Tormod's warm body. No doubt,closer to Tormod than what he was comfortable with.

Luckily, Tormod didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to be bothered,so Sothe took that as a good sign. When Sothe was finished with his breakfast, he waited for Tormod so that they could leave at the same time. The more time Sothe spent around Tormod,the more he wanted to just blurt out to Tormod that he was gay and that he liked him. He decided he would. Tonight.

--

Tormod was walking around with Vika. He was waiting impatiently for sunset, so he would have an excuse to leave for his tent,and find out what Sothe was going to tell him. The sun was falling slowly, too slow for Tormod to stay patient. He said farewell to his winged friend and hurried off to his tent. He charged into his tent and saw Sothe lying on his bed,looking up.

Without looking up,Sothe said, "Tormod,you are _so_ impatient!"

"I'm sorry,but I just need to know. I'm not good at waiting!"

"Are you sure this information won't make you feel uncomfortable?" Sothe asked.

"I don't even know what it is yet!" Tormod pointed out.

"I know,but still, whatever it is, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone unless I say so. Promise you won't feel avoid me after this."

"I promise." Tormod hoped he hadn't made a big mistake.

Sothe inhaled and exhaled a deep,suspenseful breath, "Tormod...i'm gay."

"Sothe, that's silly."

"What?!"

"No, i meant about how you thought it would make me feel uncomfortable. _That's_ silly."

"Yeah...that's because you don't know the entire story."

"Oh. Tell me. I can take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Tormod...I like _you_."

Tormod was silent.

"I know,i know. You want to switch tents. It'll be uncomfortable to bathe near me. I know. I just needed you to know."

Tormod just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"This doesn't happen a lot."

"Yes, I know. I'm the only gay person in camp."

"Its more than that. You're right, you never really see a gay person around here...let alone a gay couple."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh. Its exactly that kind of thing that makes it obvious that i'm the sage!"

"What do you mean, Tormod?"

"Sothe, I like you,too."

Sothe's mouth widened and dropped open. He was shocked and happy.

"So,what now?" Tormod asked smiling, "Boyfriend?"

Sothe laughed hard when he heard Tormod say that word. He knew he was serious,and he felt the same way,too,but this was the first time Sothe had heard himself addressed that way by anyone,let alone by a guy.

"Um, I don't know. A kiss?" Sothe asked.

"Alright." Tormod said.

Sothe stood up and walked towards his red-haired friend. The orange-clad sage just stood there, arms crossed,waiting. Sothe stepped closer and,without warning, kissed the shorter boy. He pulled back,hoping the short red-head was satisfied.

"Oh,come on! What was that?" Tormod said. He stepped towards the taller,green-haired boy and pulled him down to his height by his scarf. He kissed him. Micaiah walked in and saw this, taking it as an immediate sign that both of them were gay. She backed out of the room,leaving them to their privacy.

Sothe was surprised that this short boy,who was taking him over, was the same boy that he found to be annoying three years ago. Now,he's attracted to this energetic sage.

* * *

Yay,its finished! You've read,now review. Please?


End file.
